Misunderstandings
by bilbobarneybobs
Summary: Emily and Beca return from a night out together. Emily completely misreads the vibe. Bechloe is a thing, but isn't featured.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Well here's my second ever little storyette, inspired by a scenario that popped into my head while taking my loyal hound out for a midnight walk. Hope you like**

"Hey, thanks for taking me Beca, it was brilliant!" gushed Emily as they got to the door of the Bellas House and stepped inside.

They'd just both been to see Theory of a Deadman down in Atlanta, having borrowed Stacie's car and as it was late, Emily was going to crash at the house instead of her dorm back at Baker.

"Yeah it was pretty cool wasn't it?" replied Beca as she closed the door behind them. "I think 'Hurricane' is my favourite song, but y'know 'Bitch came back' is pretty catchy too.

"I think Lowlife has to be mine, I mean that baseline intro... I'm sure you could work that into a super awesome mix.." gushed Emily, still high on seeing her favourite band. The two girls had still not made it out of the hallway when suddenly Emily threw her arms around Beca into a crushing hug, smooshing Beca's soft ample breasts against her own modest bosom. Beca hugged her back with equal gusto, a smile creasing her face, unaware of the look of bliss on the younger girl's face as she smiled wide into Beca's fruity-smelling hair.

The young freshman broke the hug, but not the hold, grasping beca's forearms as she pushed away to look into her Captain's eyes, her own hazel eyes glinting as she took her lower lip between her teeth for a second, then leaned in to graze the shorter brunette's lips with her own. Beca almost allowed herself to kiss back until she felt Emily's tongue dip out to caress the seam of her own lips seeking entrance..

"Dude! No!" Beca pushed Emily away from her, feeling panicked, "You do know I'm with Chloe, right?"

"Oh. My. God." Emily's face was a vignette frozen in horror, her eyes wide open in total dumbstruck embarrassment, fear and well, just downright terror. A tear was slowly making its way down her perfectly made-up cheek. "Shit! Shit! Shit! I am so sorry!" she exclaimed, wrenching herself free and grabbing for the door.

Before Beca knew what was happening, Emily was out of the door, and slamming it behind her, tears now freely streaming from her glistening eyes as she began to race away.

"Oh hi Legacy, how wa…" was all Stacie could get out as she walked towards the door with her keys in her hand before they were unceremoniously smashed out of her hand by the running girl. Stacie was shocked for a second, before it registered that there were tears streaming down the younger girl's face. She looked up at the door to see Beca standing in the open portal, her mouth opening and closing like a gasping fish. Stacie rushed up to her , grabbing the shorter Bella's shirt in her fists and demanding, " What did you do to her?!"

Beca just stood there blinking, "I.."

Stacie turned and saw Emily turn the corner and disappear. With one last glance at Beca, she release her hold and shouted, "Emily, wait!" She turned and started running after the younger brunette. "Oh damn these heels!" she cursed, as she paused momentarily to kick the offending shoes off onto the lawn before sprinting after the retreating freshman.

"Emily! Emily!" she coughed. "Emily wait! Oh my god!" This vertical running thing wasn't good.

She'd got to the end of the street when she saw Emily leaning against a lamppost with her face in her hands, obviously sobbing.

"Emily, Emily! Seriously, all the extra cardio work is obviously working, but if you're going to take off like that, I'm going to need warning.

"These girls," she puffed, grabbing both her breasts in her hands for emphasis,"need a lot more restraint if I'm going to be running"

"I didn't ask you to run after me," smirked Emily, despite herself, now looking up from between her hands, tear tracks running through the foundation on her cheeks.

"What happened honey?" Stacie questioned, taking hold of the younger girl's hands gently.

"What did Beca do to you?"

"She didn't do anything Stacie. It was me. I fucked up."

Stacie was surprised to hear Emily curse and raised her eyebrows questioningly, silently encouraging her to continue. The younger girl sighed, and reached up to wipe her tears from her eyes, her hands brushing against Stacie's own as the Senior reached up to brush away the tears with the pads of her thumbs. Emily jumped at the contact, snatching her hands away, to lock them stiffly at her sides. Stacie smiled sympathetically, reaching down to take the hazel-eyed brunette's hands and giving them an encouraging squeeze.

With another sigh and a half-sob Emily started, "You know I have like, this serious crush on Beca, right?"

Stacie smiled ruefully and nodded.

"Oh Stacie, I'd had such a great time with Beca and when we came back we were just talking so excitedly about the gig and I grabbed her in a hug. She hugged me back and it felt so good, so when I pulled back to look her in her eyes, Oh god she looked so gorgeous I just leant in there and kissed her, before I knew what I was doing."

"Oh honey," began Stacie, pulling Emily into a hug of her own.

"Yeah, I know," breathed Emily, trying to choke down another sob and holding her older friend tight. "That's when she pushed me away and asked me if I knew she was with Chloe. I just, God, I was just terrified and so, so embarrassed, and I ran."

Stacie soothingly ran her hands up and down the freshman's back. "It's a bitch I know."

Emily hummed a gentle affirmative before quietly adding, "I'm sorry I knocked into you."

"That's OK. I'm glad you did. I'd hate for you to have run off alone.

Normally Stacie would have taken advantage of a hot brunette crying on her shoulder and would have seized the opportunity of a bit of naked comforting, but Emily was different. Emily was like the younger sister Stacie wished she'd always had, someone to look out for, someone to be there for when they came back to their shared room, sobbing their broken heart out after their latest loser boyfriend had hurt her, someone to be there for. Well she was there for Emily now. She was there.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your Dorm," she said, taking out her cell and swiping to Beca's contact info. She deftly typed out her message with her thumb, keeping the screen discretely away from Emily's eyes..

 **Legs: Sorry for snapping you out earlier. I found Legacy. Don't worry, I got this xoxo**

Emily looked down.

"What happened to your shoes?"…

 **A/N2 I've left this open for a possible continuation, but I think it works best left there, don't you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well, I'm going to carry on. This will be chapter 2 and then I'll wrap it up with a final third You'll note I changed Stacie's screen name in the text back to Stacie, because I just couldn't get Stacie's nickname for Beca right .So, enough rambling from me** **.**

 **Chapter 2**

Beta looked at the message she'd got from Stacie. She certainly hadn't expected the outburst, and she certainly hadn't expected the busty brunette to kick off and go hurtling after Emily like that. She had of course, when she had recovered from the shock of the freshman turning and running, fully intended running after her herself, but the look Stacie had given her left her rooted to the spot.

She sighed a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding as she read the message, and with a wry smile, tapped out a response.

 **Beca: Oh Thank god. Take care of her :)**

 **Beca: Got your shoes ;) xx**

She looked back at her screen and with her lower lip caught between her teeth, tapped out a third message

 **Beca: You coming back?**

Watching the screen for a couple of minutes, she could see there was going to be no immediate response, so she sighed and made to turn into the Living room, whereupon she bounced right into Chloe coming the other way.

"Oof! Oh Beca! you're home", she breathed. "How d'it go? Where's Em?"

"Ah you see, there's a thing," started Beca, once again, biting her lower lip. She rubbed a knuckle over the tip of her nose. "She kinda ran off."

"Ran off?" repeated Chloe, "Why? What happened? Is she OK?"

"Yeah, no. I dunno, " sighed Beca. She paused. "She tried to kiss me. I mean properly kiss me. Like on the lips. With tongue. And I pushed her off me."

"Oh." Chloe said. Her eyes widened in surprise, before they softened into a cheeky smile. "I **told** you she had a crush on you," the redhead continued, playfully bashing the brunette on the shoulder.

"It's not funny Chlo." She acted like I'd completely destroyed her world when I told her no, and that I was with you. That's why she ran. Poor girl was mortified.

"I was going to run after her, but she'd crashed into Stacie on the sidewalk as she was coming back and then ran off down the street. I think Stacie thought I'd done something to her, 'cause she came up to me all angry, and then ran off after Emily."

"What? Stacie ran? In those shoes?" asked Chloe incredulously.

Beca rolled her eyes. "She kicked 'em off onto the lawn. I brought 'em back in."

"So, you think Stacie's mad at you too?"

"Yeah, well I thought," replied Beca, "but I've just had a text from her. She said sorry for snapping, and that's she's found her. I asked if they were coming back, but she hasn't replied yet," the brunette said sadly.

Chloe murmured a soft "hmm." She looked at Beca softly and said, "No, I can't see her wanting to come right back here after that. The poor girl is going to be embarrassed.

We've got to make sure she knows we're all still OK with her, especially us.

Let's just keep it between us for now, and Stacie of course. There's no need for any of the other girls to know and make it worse on her."

"Of course." Beca replied. She jumped as she felt her phone buzz. Taking it out of her pocket she swiped the passcode and smiled when she saw it was Stacie.

 **Stacie: I'm gonna take her back to her dorm. Maybe stay with her if she wants me to.**

"She says she's taking Emily back to her dorm and might stay with her," Beca told Chloe, showing her the screen. The phone buzzed again and Beca smiled once more.

Tilting the phone towards her special redhead, she let Chloe read the new text.

 **Stacie: I need Shooooz!** **L**

"Was that Beca?" Emily queried as they approached the main door to Baker hall, looking somewhat calmer now they'd walked back. "Is she mad at me? Does she hate me? Oh shit, she hates me doesn't she? She's totally not going to want to do that collaboration now," the younger girl rambled on."

Stacie twisted her lips in a little chuckle. "Hey, no honey", she said gently. "She doesn't hate you. She was asking if you were OK, and making sure I was looking after you," the older girl continued encouragingly. She gave a small chuckle and then winced as she stood on a piece of gravel. "Ouch!" she saif with a grimace, and with a wry smile, "She also said she's got my shoes."

"Oh my god, your feet ! You walked all this way without shoes!"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to need a serious foot massage and pedicure tomorrow, the older girl grimaced. She paused, glanced down at the younger brunette's feet, then looked at Emily hopefully – "I was kinda wondering if you had a pair of sneakers I could borrow to walk back home?"

"Oh er, yeah, sure. Um, come on up to my room and I'll find something – we look like we're the same size," Emily said with a slightly sad look. "I… I didn't think you'd be wanting to walk back across campus this late," she said leading Stacie towards the stairs. "I'm up on the third floor," she indicated with her head."

"Is this your way of saying you didn't want to be left alone tonight?" asked Stacie with a smile - a kind smile, a million miles away from the predatory, seductive smile she would have normally employed when the Hunter was on the prowl. She joined Emily on the first landing and put her arm around the younger girl's waist, pulling her into a sideways hug. "Hey, if you want me to stay, I'll stay – I'll stilI need shoes to walk back tomorrow, and well you know, I'm always prepared – I always carry a spare toothbrush – because the Hunter never knows where it might end up." Stacie gasped to herself and stopped dead as Emily's face froze in surprise. "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate. Sometimes, I just forget myself. **That's** not why I'm here. You know that right?" She looked at Emily in all seriousness.

Emily sighed then gave a smile, "Yeah, I know. You're great Stacie. You really are," the younger girl said, pulling her into a hug, "Thank you."

"Hey, it's no problem. I'm glad I was there."

"Well, this is me then," said Emily as they came to a halt before her door.

"Oh. My. God." Stacie said, goggling at the number on the door.

"What? What?"

Stacie gave out a wryly amused laugh. "This was Beca's room."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So I decided to not quite finish it with this one - it's a bit of nice dialogue between the two girls**

"Oh. Great. What are the chances, huh?" Emily opened the door and went in, Stacie following behind, looking around over the younger girl's shoulder to try and spot if there was another occupant to the room – it could have been awkward if there were.

Emily glanced to her right and spotting her room-mate's bed was empty and then flopped down onto her own.

"At least you're not in Beca's old bed - she slept over there," said Stacie, pointing at the empty bed.

"Oh, well, at least that's something," Emily sighed, remembering suddenly why they were both here.

"Looks like Kennedy isn't coming back tonight," she said, changing the subject, "but um, just in case she does, you can sleep in mine, and I'll just put a couple of pillows on the floor and…"

"Oh don't be silly," the older girl interrupted, "We can sleep together – I don't bite." She gnashed her teeth together with a laugh. "Oh come on, am I that scary?"

"No, no of course not – it's just you know – could be cosy there."

"Have you never done sleepovers before?" the older girl asked her, "I was always sharing my bed with my bestie – didn't mean I wanted to jump her bones every time."

Emily reddened as she realized what Stacie knew she was thinking and stuttered "I um, yes, I… no, well, I had a big room with 2 beds and my friends always used to sleep in the other one."

"Hey, look – it's no big deal. We can easily share that bed, and if you're really, really uncomfortable with it, we'll top and tail. Now, have you got any sleep clothes I can borrow, because as slinky as this dress is, I don't really wanna sleep in it." Stacie smiled at the younger girl as she slowly returned the smile.

"Sure, I've got loads of pyjamas… although, hmm, we're mostly the same size, apart from.." she made a cupping gesture towards her boobs. "My tops might be a little tight." She began looking through her drawers and through Stacie a pair of long pyjama bottoms, holding out the matching top and shaking her head. "Oh wait!" she suddenly thought of something and started searching through her drawers and then to the laundry bag she'd not got round to unpacking earlier that day. "Oh yeah, here we go." She threw a black t-shirt to Stacie, would caught it with both hands and unwrapped it.

"Oh my god!" Stacie exclaimed. "Judas Priest!" the elder brunette looked admiringly at the faded old print on the front showing a hand holding a razor blade. "Proper old school!" She smiled at the surprised Legacy girl, "This was my Dad's favorite band!"

"Yeah? Mine too. I mean my Dad's – their stuff's pretty heavy, but I like quite a lot of it. I stole it from my Dad's closet when I came away – don't know if he's noticed or not yet.." A smile crossed her face. "It's really big on me, but I like to sleep in it. It reminds me of home."

"Oh, this will be great. Thanks Em," The elder girl smiled. I'll go change in the bathrooms – I can remember where it is from Freshman year." She noticed at the questioning look on the younger brunette's face. "I used to stay over here quite a lot after Beca broke up with Jesse – you know, shoulder to cry on…" She frowned, and wrinkled her nose. "I seem to be quite good at that. Ok, won't be long," she smiled and grabbed her bag along with the sleep clothes Emily had given her and left the room. Before the door had time to latch shut, she put her foot in the door and bobbed her head back around the door, causing Emily to yelp, as she'd just started to pull her shirt over her head. "Sorry," she said with a laugh, er, I meant to say, don't lock me out."

Emily, having been stuck mid-shirt pull, was glad the garment was covering her reddening face. She mumbled an 'OK' and heard the door click shut. Releasing a breath, she wondered to herself "Why do I have to feel so awkward?" She shook her head to herself and, taking the rest of her clothes off, she quickly changed into her sleep clothes before padding over to the door and taking it off the latch. She then went into her own small bathroom and went to brush her teeth. "Oh damn!" she said to herself, suddenly remembering the overnight bag she'd left on Beca's bed. She paused a moment, then picked up Kennedy's toothpaste and squirted some onto her finger as a makeshift brush, reminding herself she'd have to brush her teeth properly tomorrow.

She'd just rinsed her mouth out, when she heard the door open again and she turned to see Stacie coming back in, her hair tied up loosely. "All set?" The older girl asked. Emily smiled and walked over to her bed.

"So, shall I get in first?" Stacie made towards the bed and lifted the covers, diving in and scooting back to the wall. She held the duvet up, allowing Emily to crawl in. The younger girl slid between under the covers, and lay with her nose almost pressed against Stacie's. She grinned at the older girl and bit her lip. "Er, you might wanna roll over there, Em. Might be a bit uncomfortable bumping knees and er, whatnot." she glanced down at her chest.

"Oh. Right, yeah.." With a cheesy grin, she rolled over, taking all the covers with her.

"Brrr?" Stacie shivered. "Oh, sorry." Emily giggled. "I like nesting.

"Do you also like sleeping with the lights on?" the older brunette teased.

"Oh yeah, right." With a sigh, and a theatrical throw of the covers, Emily got back up and padded over to turn the lights off. She carefully padded back to the bed and climbed back in, Stacie, quickly retrieving the leg that was about to get squashed. "Hmm, I'd forgotten we both have the lions share in the legs department," she grinned to herself, before straightening her face. She shifted until she was comfortable, allowing Emily to press herself back into her and she rested her hand on the other girl's shoulder, in what she hoped was a friendly comforting touch. Leaning forward to gently kiss the back of Emily's head as she squeezed her friend's shoulder she whispered, "Are you OK?"

The younger girl reached up and squeezed Stacie's hand, "Yeah, I will be. I think. "Thanks Stacie." She let go of Stacie's hand and closed her eyes.

"'Night."

 **A/N2 So, yeah, I've left it open to carry on..**


End file.
